


Chicken Jokes

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Chickens, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur makes some jokes and weirdly enough, Al isn't too amused.Oneshot/drabble





	Chicken Jokes

"Hey Alfred." Arthur Kirkland approached him one day, for once smiling. Uh oh. He was smiling. Why was he smiling. "Would you like to hear a joke I recently heard?"

Alfred just stared at him.

"...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know jokes?"

Arthur puffed up like Al knew he would. "Excuse you, of course I do!" Before the other could say anything else he just continued. "Now listen to this: why did the chicken commit suicide?"

Alfred choked. "W-what--why the heck would the chicken commit suicide?!"

"To get to the other side!" He laughed. "Get it?"

"…that’s…that’s depressing, dude..."

"What? No, it’s funny." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Geez, of course you wouldn’t get good humor."

As he started to walk away, Alfred didn't drop it.

"I genuinely feel sad for chickens now!"


End file.
